Hell To Pay
by skywarp
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Can Flynn snatch victory from the jaws of defeat?
1. Evil Unleashed

VASHOOM!!! The fireball slammed into Taggart's back and he was thrown to the ground. His shotgun went flying away, dislodged by the force of the impact. "Shit!!!" he thought as he spun around, crouched down, pulled out his pistol and emptied five bullets into the imp's chest. Bam-bam-bam-bam-bam! The imp screamed in agony and fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. "Can't get over how painful that still is after all this time."

General Flyn 'Fly' Taggart was a battle-hardened UAC military veteran, having fought the forces of hell on several fronts already: the Phobos and Diemos moon bases, Hell itself, Hell beneath, a UAC starport, an Earth city and Hell again. This time he was fighting the undead scourge at the Necropolis, the last dimension under the savage rule of 'Those bastard demons'. He had killed so many demon leaders already by now; the Spider Mastermind, the vile cyberdemon lord Babel and the icon of sin itself, Baphomet! Yet someone or something was respawning many of the demons Taggart had obliterated. The 'someone or something' had been codenamed by the UAC simply as 'Fear', an unusual name but Taggart was full of fear himself by now, after all the demonic entities he had faced in his journeys!

'Fear' was said to be located at the centre of the Necropolis, in an area known as 'The Dark Castle', which didn't sound too appealing on the job description.

Yet Taggart was the only one who knew enough about the monsters to be savvy enough to enter the Necropolis!

By now he was only three buildings away from the Dark Castle, having just killed the last imp in the first building! "Won't be long till I can kick some _large_ scale demon ass!" Taggart thought aloud.

He reached the second building, a small outpost, and as soon as he materialised on the teleportal pad he began firing away fiercely with his pistol, killing two former humans and a former human sergeant. "Good, a new shotgun." Taggart picked up the now blood-stained weapon and looked about. Nothing! The room was empty except for a few stolen UAC cargo containers, a plasma rifle and some energy cells. Taggart picked the gun up and began loading it.

This appeared to be all the outpost was; a fairly large room with a few crates and former humans. There had to be more to it than that… and there was, for at that very moment a pink, flesh-coloured demon came out from behind one of the crates and lunged itself at Taggart. "Whooagh!" The demon let rip its evil cry as it bounded forward. Still in the process of locking the energy cell in place, Taggart used the plasma gun as a bat, thwacking the demon round the head with it. "Yeah, take that you festering piece of slime!" Taggart shouted as the demon reeled back with a pain-filled grunt. Taggart finished loading the plasma rifle and pulled the trigger. Uncountable plasma blasts flew towards the demon, atomising it quickly, but that was still pretty easy compared to what Taggart had done before. After all, this was only a small outpost! The path ahead to the Dark Castle couldn't be too dangerous, could it? Could it? Taggart had no idea of the danger that would face him next or the creatures he would encounter. And what about the inevitable battle with 'Fear' or Tornatron, as the creature called itself…

Deep in the Dark Castle, Tornatron sat on his throne observing Taggart's previous battles against the demons through a crystal ball.

"The man fights with the ferocity of a demon, yet he is human," Tornatron said in a deep, rumbling voice. "I look forward to encountering him in battle! Servant! Come, and come quickly!" A Hell Knight rushed up.

"Yes, my lord, how may I serve my master?"

"You are to observe this human warrior in battle personally and then report back to me."

"By your command, master."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"Oh, yes"

The hell knight left. "You shall fall before me, human,, no matter your strength. HA HA HA!!"

Taggart emptied the plasma rifle's ammo into the mancubus and it slumped to the ground with a groan. "One down, and a lot more to go!" he said. Suddenly, a red horny Cacodemon appeared in front of him and before it could even do anything it was a heap of brains and guts on the ground. "That was too quick! Oh well, on to the Dark Castle and my big fight". Little did he know that Tornatron's servant had been watching him, ready to take a full report back to his master…


	2. Payback Time

"I wonder where this big guy is, anyway Oh well better keep on looki-UH OH!" With a deafening roar the Cyberdemon leapt forward, and raised its rocket launcher and fired three high power rockets. If Flynn had been standing there one moment longer he would have been pulped by those rockets! He returned fire with his plasma gun, shooting the hell out of the monster's legs and feet, hoping to make it topple over. It did. Then Flynn blew its eyes out, "Wish I could finish you off now, bud, but I have an urgent appointment with your boss, so your death can wait!"

The Cyberdemon let out a long moan: "RAAAAGHHH…"

"Yeah, well 'RAAAAGHHH!!!' to you as well, you scumbag! I'll come back for you later."

"WHAT??? YOU MEAN TO SAY HE'S NEARLY HERE???"

"Well th-that's what you wanted t-t-to know, is it not m-m-master?

"OF COURSE IT IS!! BUT NOW?? HERE SOON??  DAMMIT, I'M NOT PREPARED FOR HIS COMING HERE YET!!"

"GO AND HOLD HIM OFF, AND IF YOU DIE REMEMBER IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE"

"Understood." The Hell Knight walked off.

Deep in the castle, Flynn walked on, hoping to get this over with so that he could get back home, only to find he had to do something else involving demons. "Three years of beating the crap out of these damned demons and still they come back for more!"

_"Yes, we do, don't we?"_

What the…

_"I see you are making yourself comfortable."_

"Who the heck are you?"

The mysterious voice had no occupant. It was disembodied.

"I am Tornatron."

"Yeah well, I'm Flynn Taggart, UAC general, and I'm here to whoop your ass, scum!!"

_"Your futile attempts to stop me will not succeed………"_

The voice drifted away, and Flynn carried on around the corner only to find a Hell Knight in his path. Except this was no ordinary Hell Knight; it was bigger and meaner looking, and Flynn was just about to find out how tough a larger than normal Hell Knight could be.

"Die human insect!"

"Die inhuman scum!"

They both fired at the same time, each hitting the other simultaneously.

Flynn felt the full force of an extra-powerful plasma blast and the Hell Knight felt the full force of a rocket. The force of each other's attacks blew both of them backwards. The Hell Knight flinched in pain, while Flynn looked at his battle armour; it was crippled and useless. "Damn!" he said, and fired another rocket, and another. By now, a regular Hell Knight would be a splattered carcass on the floor; but this one was resilient and Flynn had exhausted his remaining supply of rockets on it.

Finally he pulled out the best weapon he could find on him, the one and only BFG9000! Bellowing "Die, goddammit, you slimy piece of crap!!!" he pulled the trigger. As if in slow motion the weapon emitted a piercing whine and lit up. An enormous green blast erupted from the firing chamber and blocked Flynn's view. With a terrible crash the blast obliterated the Hell Knight, scattering its limbs and guts across the room! "That'll be the end of you for a very long time, my friend!"

Then the voice spoke again:

"Your combat skills are impressive, human."

"You again, who the hell are you?"

_"I am Tornatron."_

"Yeah well I'm looking for someone called "Fear", okay? So buzz off pal!"

"That is who I am."

"You're Fear?"

"Yes. I believe your Union Aerospace Corporation kindly gave me that designation."

"Okay, now I know who you are, you demon scum, I'm coming to kick your ass!"

"As I said before, your attempts to stop me will not succeed, but you could come along anyway. I haven't killed a human in years!"

"Alright, I'll come along but this time it'll be me who's killing you!"

"HAHAHA!! How pathetic, how really really…

The voice faded away. "He is gonna get his ass kicked across half the galaxy!!"

He came to a large black iron door with a skull on it "This is it, Flynn, go and kick some ass," he told himself.  He wasn't so sure but had to go on anyway. The door opened. Eyes wide, Flynn Taggart went to meet his fate…

"I have been expecting you. Welcome!"

The voice spoke again. Flynn looked around. He was in a courtyard with stone pillars rising up, but with no ceiling to support. Past the pillars, steps led up to a glowing red portal. Flynn didn't dare enter it.

"Now I shall make myself visible to you."

Something began to come out of the portal. Flynn shivered with fear.

First came a leg, robotic, similar to that of the Cyberdemon, then another one, and then a body, a flesh and blood torso, but with mechanical servos implanted all over it and with wires protruding from it in several places. Next came the arms, the left one flesh and blood and the right one organic as well, until halfway down where there was a nasty looking gun, again like the kind of weapon used by a Cyberdemon. Then finally the face, horns, razor sharp teeth, slits for nostrils and leering, glowing red eyes.

"Holy crap!!" Flynn shouted.

**"You are welcome to make whatever remarks you like on my appearance, human trash."**

"Are you a Cyberdemon?"

**"I was once, but now I am so much more."**

"Tornatron, isn't it?"

**"That is my correct designation. But let us dispense with the pleasantries, and get fighting!"**

Flynn was just about to comment on Tornatron's enthusiasm to get down to business, but had to duck out of the way to avoid being pulverised by a bolt of plasma. He would save the BFG for later, he thought, and pulled out his chaingun. He spun the barrels up; Tornatron would get a good fight. Flynn stepped out from behind a pillar and pulled the trigger.

Bullets sprayed everywhere, riddling Tornatron with holes. Flynn stood there, emptying his chaingun rounds into the horrific beast before him. The cyber-monster flinched a bit but no real damage was done. Tornatron fired again, and the deadly bolt of plasma hit home, sending Flynn sprawling. He screamed in agony, but noticed that Tornatron was also beginning to feel the after-effects of having 250 bullets loaded into him. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance. Flynn used this time to pull out the BFG9000. He pulled the trigger. WHAM! The blast hit Tornatron and he stumbled backwards again. WHAM!WHAM!WHAM! Three times did a BFG blast slam into Tornatron; He roared in rage and fired his gun again. Flynn was thrown backwards even further now, only his mental strength, his determination kept him going, but he was nearly dead.  Blood filled his eyes as Tornatron's clanging footsteps drew closer. But Flynn heard a new sound, and it was getting closer too. The steady pounding of a gigantic hoof, and the bashing of a robotic foot. The cyberdemon had come...

The cyberdemon, still blinded, stumbled into the arena. Tornatron spoke to it. 

**"I have no need of this human any longer, you can finish him!"**

The cyberdemon bellowed, still blind, and raised its rocket launcher to what it though to be Flynn, but was actually Tornatron. It shot six high power rockets at its target. WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!

The rockets thudded into Tornatron blowing bits off him, including his left arm. **"Imbecile!!"** he shouted and raised his plasma blaster. He hadn't realised the cyberdemon was blind, and he still didn't. He fired his plasma gun, killing the cyberdemon. Meanwhile, Flynn had found a Soul Sphere and recovered his health. Tornatron, however, was mortally wounded and lay on the ground. Flynn raised the BFG9000 to his target. "Eat my plasma and die, damn you!!!" he shouted and fired. Tornatron screamed as he was disintegrated by the blast. After he was destroyed, only a single mechanical servo remained. Flynn picked it up and pocketed it. "I'll have this for a souvenir." The portal led back to earth, he discovered, but before he left he walked over to the smashed-up corpse of the cyberdemon. "You know," he said, "I never thought I'd say this to someone like you but, thanks."

He pulled a high yield explosive out of his backpack, and primed it for 5 seconds delay. He placed the bomb on the ground and activated the timer. He stepped into the portal. As he stepped through he heard the bomb go off, blowing the arena to smithereens. The he rematerialised on earth. Back home at last…

_Epilogue_

Flynn Taggart retired from the military to live out the rest of his days in peaceful log cabin in the woods, where he would live another 50 years before his death. 10 years on from his return to earth, he found the servo he had taken from Tornatron's disintegrated body, twitching on the shelf. Twitching, as if it was still working. He wasted no time. He pulled out his pistol and blew it to pieces…


End file.
